


puppy love.

by atsirc



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsirc/pseuds/atsirc
Summary: “Was that… Did I just hear a dog?” Alex frowned, brows knitting together as she looked from Maggie to her bathroom.“Umm… No?” Maggie asked in response, and Alex’s frown deepened as she moved to open the door. “Okay, yeah. Yes, it was. I’m sorry, don’t be mad, okay? I just… I couldn’t help it, you know? She was so cute and she didn’t like any of the other volunteers at the shelter, but Alex, she liked me, and I couldn’t say no to her. I just couldn’t,” Maggie started to ramble as the puppy bounced out of the bathroom, immediately running to Maggie and pawing at her leg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt! "Here's a prompt for you: Maggie adopts a puppy and tries to hide it front alex because she thinks she'll be mad but turns out Alex is a giant softy for puppies and falls in love with it in a second"

Growing up, Maggie always had a pet. When she was an infant until the time she was twelve years old, she had a black cocker spaniel named Colt who she absolutely adored. When he passed, she was absolutely hysterical, and the next day, she came home from school to see a golden retriever sitting on her bed, whom she promptly named Charlie. Maggie had never _not_ had a pet.

Until now.

When she moved to National City, she started volunteering at the local dog shelter to get her fill of puppy kisses without the commitment of actually owning a dog all on her own. And, for a few months, it worked out really well. She got to take care of, feed, play with, and love on all of the dogs that were at the shelter, and at the end of the day, she didn’t have to worry about vet bills or buying new toys to replace the old, tattered ones. It was a win-win situation.

So when she stepped into the shelter for the first time in a few weeks, she expected things to be as they always were. She walked along the rows of kennels, greeting each of the dogs and letting them lick at her fingers, promising them she would let them out soon to go outside. And then the kennel at the far end caught her eye; it had been empty for weeks, the previous dog being adopted. But looking at it now, she noticed a flash of movement, and immediately walked over.

When she got near, the puppy ran to the corner of the kennel, ducking under a blanket to hide. Maggie chuckled to herself, thumbing the clipboard attached to the gate and looking over the information sheet.

 _Name: Bentley_  
_Breed: Australian Cattle Dog_  
_Color: Brown_  
_Age: 1 month, 19 days_  
_Gender: Female_  
_Known Allergies: None_  
_Notes: Very shy, afraid of humans. Rescued from puppy mill._

Chewing at the inside of her cheek, she slowly opened the gate to get a better look at the pup hiding from her. The other dogs were familiar with Maggie, knew her presence was synonymous with treats and cuddles. She closed the gate behind her and pulled out a couple of treats from her pocket before sitting in the corner opposite Bentley. If Maggie knew anything about dogs, it was that if you wanted them to be comfortable around you, you had to let them come to you. There was no forcing them to like you (although treats surely sped up the process a bit); they had to learn for themselves that you weren’t a threat.

So that’s exactly what she did. She tossed one treat towards the dog, just enough so that it would land an inch or two away from her snout. Sure enough, Bentley creeped toward the treat and swallowed it in one bite, never taking her eyes off of Maggie the entire time. She stayed where she was, tossing one treat after another, letting Bentley slowly inch closer and closer to her, until there was just one treat remaining. She kept it in her palm, offering it to Bentley, who was now close enough to her that she could reach out and pet her if she wanted. She stayed still, not moving an inch, and Bentley glanced up at her before licking the treat right out of her hand.

Maggie smiled to herself, let her fingers curl up gently to scratch Bentley under her chin, and surprisingly enough, she allowed it. She inched closer to Maggie, still a little wary, but sat right in front of her. The resulting grin was priceless, and Maggie moved to scratch behind her ears.

She must have sat in the kennel with Bentley for an hour, just petting her and giving her belly rubs, cooing at her like an infant, until Bentley got so comfortable around her that she climbed into Maggie’s lap, resting her chin on Maggie’s leg.

One of the other volunteers, Kate, came by, and at the sight of Bentley curled against Maggie, her jaw dropped. “You know she hasn’t warmed up to anyone around here?” She asked.

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “Really?” She replied, looking down at Bentley, her lips curling up at the edges. She _was_ quite taken with the pup.

“Really. She’s been here for two weeks, and not a single one of us have been able to get her to come within five feet of us,” Kate offered, eyes still wide.

Maggie couldn’t help but feel a warmth starting in her chest and spreading throughout her body. “I guess I’ll just have to take her home then, huh?” She chuckled to herself; she had not planned to adopt a dog, but Bentley had chosen her, and, well… She couldn’t say no to those big brown eyes now staring up at her.

Thirty minutes later, she had signed all of the necessary paperwork and paid the adoption fees, walking Bentley out of the shelter doors and to her apartment. Luckily, Maggie usually made the trek to the shelter by foot, with it only being half a mile from her building. She couldn’t imagine trying to get a dog safely home on a motorcycle.

She tried to get Bentley to sleep in the brand new dog bed that night that she had purchased on the way home, but Maggie couldn’t kick her off the bed when she curled up right next to Maggie’s arm and her eyes drooped closed.

—

The next morning, she woke up to a text from Alex. _'You better be awake, Sawyer. I have coffee and donuts and I’ll be there in 10.'_ She smiled to herself, stifling a yawn as she stretched out. _'Sounds perfect, Alex.'_ She replied, collapsing back into her bed, her arm hitting something soft and furry.

“Shit!” She said, suddenly remembering that she had brought Bentley home last night. “Alex is going to kill me,” she mumbled, scratching behind Bentley’s ears and getting out of bed, pacing around.

She looked back at Bentley, still laying on the bed, tail wagging. “How am I gonna hide you?” She asked, half expecting the dog to reply and actually offer her advice. She didn’t. “You’re no help,” Maggie muttered.

She padded into the living room, grabbing the food and water dishes she had set out the night before, and brought them with her into the bathroom. “You’re gonna have to stay in here until she leaves, okay? God, she’s going to _kill_ me if she finds out,” she said to Bentley, picking her up and letting her lick Maggie’s face before carrying her over to the bathroom. “Stay out of trouble.”

She heard a knock on her front door, and giving Bentley a quick belly rub, closed the bathroom door behind her as she padded back to the living room.

“Hey,” she said, beaming as she moved to let Alex in.

“Hey yourself,” Alex replied, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Maggie’s lips before setting the tray of coffee and box of donuts on the kitchen island. Maggie immediately grabbed for one of the cups, bringing it to her lips and sighing as the hot beverage slid down her throat.

And then she heard a muffled bark and almost choked, spewing coffee out of her mouth.

“Was that… Did I just hear a dog?” Alex frowned, brows knitting together as she looked from Maggie to her bathroom.

“Umm… No?” Maggie asked in response, and Alex’s frown deepened as she moved to open the door. “Okay, yeah. Yes, it was. I’m sorry, don’t be mad, okay? I just… I couldn’t help it, you know? She was so cute and she didn’t like any of the other volunteers at the shelter, but Alex, she liked _me,_ and I couldn’t say no to her. I just couldn’t,” Maggie started to ramble as the puppy bounced out of the bathroom, immediately running to Maggie and pawing at her leg.

Alex just stared at the dog, then Maggie, then back at the dog again. She tilted her head and looked at Maggie with an unreadable expression. “You adopted a dog, and you think I’m mad?” She finally said.

Biting at her lip, Maggie nodded slowly. “Are you?”

And then any fear she had melted away when Alex’s lips quirked up, and she plopped down onto the floor next to the puppy, Bentley immediately scurrying over to Alex and licking her hand. Alex picked her up, murmuring, “You’re so cute, aren’t you? Yes you are. You’re the cutest thing in the whole world!” She glanced up at Maggie, grinning fully now. “What’s her name?”

“Bentley,” Maggie offered, sighing in relief, and moved to sit down next to Alex and kiss her on the cheek. “And I think she likes you.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i suck at naming fics. sorry about the super lame title. anyway, feel free to talk to me/send me prompts over at lesbiancosmos.tumblr.com!


End file.
